Wyspa skarbów/26
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Wiatr, który był na nasze usługi, skierował się obecnie na zachód, tak iż było tym łatwiej płynąć z północno-wschodniego narożnika wyspy do wylotu Zatoki Północnej. Ponieważ jednak nie mogliśmy zarzucić kotwicy, a nie odważyliśmy się przybijać do brzegu, zanim przypływ nie posunie się znacznie dalej, więc mieliśmy dość zbywającego czasu. Podsternik nauczył mnie, jak mam nastawić okręt; po wielu próbach powiodło mi się wykonać to zadanie. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, pożywiając się. — Kapitanie — przemówił ów wreszcie, zawsze z jednakowym niemiłym uśmiechem — tu leży mój towarzysz O’Brien; przypuszczam, że zechcesz zepchnąć go z okrętu. Na ogół nie jestem przesądny i nie mam nic przeciwko zostawieniu tego ścierwa, ale uważam, że nie jest dekoracyjny. Może ty to zrobisz? — Nie mam dość sił na to i nie podejmę się tej roboty; niech sobie tu leży — odpowiedziałem. — To nieszczęśliwy statek... ta „Hispaniola”, Jimie — ciągnął dalej, mrużąc oczy. — Moc ludzi na nim pozabijano, moc ludzi zginęło i przepadło, odkąd wsiedliśmy na okręt w Bristolu. Nie widziałem nigdy tak podłego niepowodzenia, dalibóg, nie. Oto był tutaj ten O’Brien, a teraz... nie żyje, prawda? No, ja jestem człowiek nieuczony, a ty jesteś chłopcem, co to umie czytać i pisać; jak tobie się zdaje, czy człowiek umarły już umarł na zawsze, czy może znów ożyć? — Możesz zabić ciało, panie Hands, ale nie duszę — odpowiedziałem — powinieneś to już wiedzieć. O’Brien znajduje się na tamtym świecie i może patrzy na nas. — Ach, tak! — odezwał się na to. — O, to niedobrze... tak wygląda, jakby zabijanie ludzi było trwonieniem czasu. Bądź co bądź, duchy niewiele znaczą, o ile się przekonałem. Założę się o to z duchami, Jimie. A teraz, ponieważ tak swobodnie mówiłeś, więc będę ci bardzo wdzięczny, jeżeli pójdziesz do kajuty i przyniesiesz mi... dobrze, do kroćset!... nie umiem tego nazwać... dobrze, więc przyniesiesz mi butelkę wina, Jimie... ta wódka jest za mocna na moją głowę... Wahanie podsternika wydało mi się nader podejrzane; wcale nie uwierzyłem jego słowom, że woli wino niż gorzałkę. Cała historia była tylko pretekstem. Chciał, ażebym opuścił pokład — tyle zrozumiałem; w jakim jednak celu, nie mogłem dociec żadną miarą. Jego wzrok ani razu nie spotkał się z moim, lecz błąkał się na wszystkie strony w górę i w dół, to kierując się nagle ku niebu, to znów przelotnie spoczywając na zwłokach O’Briena. Przez cały czas podsternik uśmiechał się i wystawiał język w sposób złodziejski i jakby zakłopotany, tak że dziecko nawet mogłoby powiedzieć, iż zamyśla jakieś oszustwo. W każdym razie nie zawahałem się z odpowiedzią, gdyż wiedziałem w czym mam przewagę, i że wobec tak głupiego chłopa z łatwością będę mógł ukrywać do końca swe podejrzenia. — Trochę wina! — rzekłem. — Tym lepiej. Chcesz białego czy czerwonego? — Eee! nie jestem wybredny, kamracie — odpowiedział. — Byle było mocne i dużo, to zresztą jest mi wszystko jedno! — Doskonale — odparłem. — Przyniosę ci portugalskiego wina, panie Hands! Muszę jednak dokopać się do niego. Rzekłszy to, z hałasem, na jaki tylko mnie było stać, zszedłem do kajuty. Stąd, zdjąwszy obuwie, bez szelestu przebiegłem przez ciemny korytarz, wdrapałem się po drabinie kasztelu i wytknąłem głowę z kajuty przedniej. Wiedziałem, że nie będzie się spodziewał tam mnie zobaczyć, mimo to powziąłem wszelkie możliwe środki ostrożności. I oto najgorsze z mych podejrzeń okazały się aż nadto prawdziwe. On powstał z poprzedniej pozycji, opierając się na rękach i kolanach, a chociaż przeszkadzała mu noga — która bolała go widać dotkliwie, gdyż słyszałem, jak wydał głośny jęk, kiedy się poruszył — jednak ze znaczną szybkością i łoskotem wlókł się po pokładzie. W pół minuty przeczołgał się do szpygaty i wyciągnął ze zwoju sznurów długi nóż albo raczej krótki puginał, zbryzgany krwią po rękojeść. Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Wysuwając naprzód dolną szczękę, spróbował ostrza na dłoni, a potem pośpiesznie chowając broń w zanadrze bluzy potoczył się z powrotem na dawne miejsce koło burty. Było to wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć. Oto Izrael mógł już się poruszać i był uzbrojony, a jeżeli z takim niepokojem starał się mnie oddalić, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nikt inny tylko ja miałem być jego ofiarą. Co zamierzał później uczynić — czy spróbowałby przeczołgać się na przełaj przez wyspę od Zatoki Północnej do obozowiska wśród moczarów, czy też wypaliłby ze śmigownicy ufając, że jego towarzysze przyjdą mu z pomocą — było dla mnie doprawdy zagadką. Czułem jednak, że odkąd nasze interesy zbiegły się, mogłem mu ufać w jednej rzeczy, to jest w poleceniach odnoszących się do okrętu. Obaj niewątpliwie życzyliśmy sobie, żeby statek przybił do brzegu bezpiecznie, w miejscu zasłoniętym, i to tak, aby gdy nadejdzie sposobność, mógł znów popłynąć na pełne morze bez wielkich wysiłków i niebezpieczeństw. Dopóki to nie nastąpiło, mogłem na razie być spokojny o życie. Układając sobie w głowie te zamysły, nie próżnowałem jednak. Wkradłem się znów do kajuty, nałożyłem z powrotem obuwie, porwałem na chybił trafił butelkę wina i trzymając ją w ręce na świadectwo ukazałem się znów na pokładzie. Hands leżał, jak go pozostawiłem, cały zwinięty w kłębek, przymrużywszy oczy, jak gdyby był zbyt słaby, żeby znieść światło. Gdy wszakże nadbiegłem, podniósł oczy, zręcznie odtłukł szyjkę butelki — jak człowiek, który często to robił — i pociągnął tęgi łyk ze swym ulubionym toastem: „Na szczęście!” Przez chwilę potem leżał spokojnie, następnie wyciągnąwszy laseczkę tytoniu poprosił mnie, abym ukroił mu kawałek. — Odetnij mi porcję do żucia, bo nie mam noża i jestem prawie bezsilny, ledwo się mogę ruszać. Oj, Jimie, Jimie, chyba już kipnę! Utnij mi kawałek tytoniu, pewno już po raz ostatni w mym życiu, mój chłopcze... bo już pójdę do Abramka na kwaśne. Tak, nie mylę się. — Dobrze, ukroję ci kawałek tytoniu, ale na twoim miejscu, gdybym czuł się tak źle, wziąłbym się do pacierza, jak przystoi na chrześcijanina. — Po co? — spytał ów. — Powiedz mi, po co? — Po co? — zawołałem. — Pytasz mnie o to wobec trupa! Zawiodłeś zaufanie, żyłeś w grzechu, kłamstwie i krwi; oto w tej chwili u stóp twych leży człowiek, którego zabiłeś, i jeszcze pytasz mnie, po co? Po to, żeby Bóg się nad tobą zmiłował, panie Hands. Mówiłem z pewnym rozgorączkowaniem, myśląc o krwawym puginale, który on ukrył w kieszeni i przy którego pomocy zamierzał w swej złośliwości ze mną skończyć. On ze swej strony pociągnął znów sporo wina i zaczął przemawiać z niezwykle namaszczoną powagą: — Przez trzydzieści lat żeglowałem po różnych morzach, widziałem ludzi dobrych i złych, zaznałem lepszego lub gorszego losu, przyjaznej i niepomyślnej pogody, wyczerpania żywności, walki na noże i nie wiedzieć czego jeszcze. Ale nigdy nie widziałem, powiadam ci, żeby dobry dobrze wychodził na swej dobroci. Lubię tych, którzy atakują, umarli nie kąsają; takie są moje poglądy. Amen, niech tak będzie. A teraz spojrzyj no tu — dodał, zmieniając nagle ton — dość już o tych bzdurstwach! Przypływ jest akurat stosowny. Wypełnij moje polecenia, kapitanie Hawkins, a wjedziemy dobrze do przystani. Prawdę powiedziawszy, mieliśmy tylko dwie mile do przebycia, lecz żegluga była dość skomplikowana, gdyż wjazd do przystani północnej był nie tylko ciasny i płytki, lecz rozchodził się na wschód i zachód, tak iż należało sprawnie kierować okrętem, by tam wjechać. Zdaje mi się, że byłem dobrym i ochoczym podkomendnym, a jestem pewny, że Hands był znakomitym pilotem, gdyż lawirowaliśmy tam i sam i wymijaliśmy mielizny z taką pewnością i dokładnością, że aż miło było patrzeć. Zaledwie zdołaliśmy przebyć cieśninę, już byliśmy zamknięci wokoło lądem. Brzegi Zatoki Północnej były tak gęsto zalesione jak dokoła przystani południowej, lecz przestrzeń była dłuższa i węższa, podobna raczej do zalewu rzecznego, którym zresztą była w istocie. Na wprost przed sobą, na południowym krańcu zobaczyliśmy szczątki rozbitego okrętu w stanie ostatecznego rozkładu. Był to niegdyś wielki statek o trzech masztach, lecz spoczywał tu tak dawno, wystawiony na działanie niepogody, że obwieszony był już wokoło wielkimi zwojami wilgotnych chwastów morskich, a na pokładzie zapuściły korzenie krzewy pobrzeżne, obsypane teraz właśnie bujnym kwieciem. Smutny to był widok, lecz wskazywał nam, że przystań jest spokojna. — Popatrz no — rzekł Hands — jakie to rozkoszne miejsce do osadzenia okrętu! Piękny gładki piasek, nigdzie ani śladu żywej istoty, drzewa dokoła, a kwiaty rosną jak w ogrodzie na tym starym okręcie. — A kiedy już przybijemy do lądu — pytałem — jak później ściągniemy okręt z powrotem! — Ba, w ten sposób — odparł Hands — wyciągniesz na brzeg linę po tamtej stronie przy niskim stanie wody i okręcisz ją dokoła jednej z tych wielkich sosen, następnie przyciągniesz ją z powrotem, nawiniesz na kabestanie i czekać będziesz odpływu. Kiedy przyjdzie wielka woda, pociągniemy za linę i okręt obróci się gładko jak po maśle. A teraz, chłopcze, do pracy! Jesteśmy teraz w pobliżu ławicy i „Hispaniola” zanadto się ku niej kieruje. Trochę na prawo — tak na wpół — na prawo — trochę na lewo — na wprost na wprost! Wydawał tak rozkazy, które spełniałem bez wytchnienia, aż nagle krzyknął: — A teraz, kochasiu, z wiatrem! Zatrzymałem ster, „Hispaniola” obróciła się szybko i pomknęła w prostym kierunku ku płaskiemu lesistemu wybrzeżu. Podniecenie wywołane tymi manewrami osłabiło nieco czujność, z jaką dotychczas wytrwale śledziłem podsternika. Tak byłem wówczas zajęty przybijaniem okrętu do brzegu, iż zapomniałem zupełnie o niebezpieczeństwie wiszącym nad mą głową i przechyliłem się przez poręcz pokładu sterowego, przyglądając się falom rozchodzącym się daleko wszerz pod uderzeniem okrętu. Zginąłbym nie broniąc nawet własnego życia, gdyby nie ogarnął mnie nagle niewyjaśniony niepokój, który kazał mi odwrócić głowę. Może usłyszałem jakieś skrzypnięcie lub kątem oka spostrzegłem jakiś poruszający się cień, może był to jak gdyby koci instynkt — dość, że gdy obejrzałem się poza siebie, Hands z puginałem w prawej dłoni znajdował się wpół drogi do mnie. Wykrzyknęliśmy obaj głośno, kiedy oczy nasze się spotkały, gdy jednak mój krzyk był przeraźliwym okrzykiem trwogi, to jego jak gdyby wściekłym porykiem rozjuszonego byka. W jednej chwili rzucił się naprzód, a ja uskoczyłem w bok ku burcie. Gdy to uczyniłem, wypuściłem z rąk rękojeść steru, która odskoczyła raptownie w bok. To, zdaje się, ocaliło mi życie, gdyż trzonek ugodził Handsa w pierś, oszołamiając go na chwilę. Zanim zdołał oprzytomnieć, wydostałem się z kąta, do którego mnie zapędził, okrążając cały pokład. Zatrzymałem się koło masztu głównego, wyciągnąłem krócicę z kieszeni, wycelowałem z zimną krwią, pomimo że zbój odwrócił się i zdążał znów prosto ku mnie, i pociągnąłem za cyngiel. Kurek spadł, lecz po nim nie nastąpił ani błysk, ani huk: proch był zupełnie nieużyteczny wskutek zamoknięcia w wodzie morskiej. Przeklinałem sam siebie za swoje niedbalstwo. Dlaczegóż o wiele wcześniej nie podsypałem nowego prochu i nie nabiłem powtórnie broni? Nie byłbym, jak się stało obecnie, jedynie owieczką uciekającą przed rzeźnikiem. Pomimo rany Hands mógł się poruszać z zadziwiającą szybkością; jego szpakowate włosy wichrzyły się nad twarzą zaczerwienioną z zapalczywości i pasji jak czerwony proporzec. Nie miałem czasu ani też, prawdę mówiąc, wielkiej ochoty na próbowanie drugiego pistoletu, gdyż byłem pewny, że nie zda się to na nic. Z jednej rzeczy tylko zdawałem sobie doskonale sprawę, że nie powinienem cofać się po prostu przed nim, gdyż zatarasuje mnie przy burcie, jak o mało co nie zatarasował mnie na rufie. Jeszcze raz wpadnę w taką pułapkę, a dziewięcio- czy dziesięciocalowy puginał, zbroczony krwią, będzie ostatnim moim doświadczeniem na tym świecie!... Oparłem się dłońmi o grotmaszt, który był sporej grubości, i oczekiwałem, mając każdy nerw w naprężeniu... Widząc, że zamierzam wymykać się, on również zatrzymał się. Przez pewien czas próbował mnie podejść, a ja uchylałem się odpowiednim poruszeniem. Było to coś w rodzaju gry, w którą często bawiłem się w domu na skałach Black Hill Cove, lecz nigdy przedtem, wierzcie mi, nie biło mi serce tak dziko jak w owej chwili. Lecz jak powiedziałem, była to zabawa chłopięca i sądziłem, że się w niej ostoję przeciw staremu już marynarzowi ze skaleczonym udem. Toteż odwaga moja zaczęła do tego stopnia wzrastać, że od czasu do czasu zabawiałem się dociekaniem, czym też się skończy cała awantura. Wiedząc, że mogę długo tak się bawić, nie miałem jednak nadziei, iż uratuję się ostatecznie. Wśród tej dziwnej sytuacji naraz „Hispaniola” uderzyła o coś, zachwiała się i ugrzęzła na chwilę w piasku, następnie zaś z błyskawiczną szybkością przechyliła się na bok, tak iż pokład stanął pod kątem czterdziestu pięciu stopni, a prawie cała beczka wody chlusnęła przez otwory, rozlewając wielką kałużę między pokładem a burtą. Obaj w jednej chwili zwaliliśmy się z nóg i potoczyliśmy się niemal razem do szpygatów, a nieżywy człowiek w czerwonej szlafmycy, z rozkrzyżowanymi jeszcze ramionami, sztywnie potoczył się za nami. Byliśmy tak blisko siebie, że głowa moja zderzyła się z obcasem podsternika, aż mi głośno zadzwoniły zęby. Jednym susem stanąłem znów pierwszy na nogach, gdyż Hands zaplątał się w ciało nieboszczyka. Nagłe przechylenie okrętu uniemożliwiło mi wymknięcie się, musiałem więc znaleźć inną drogę ucieczki, i to natychmiast, gdyż mój prześladowca już mnie prawie miał w ręku. Błyskawicznie jak myśl skoczyłem między liny bezanmasztu, wdzierając się na rękach coraz wyżej i nie odetchnąłem, póki nie usadowiłem się na rei. Uratowałem się dzięki swej żwawości. Puginał uderzył o niecałe pół stopy ode mnie, gdy wspinałem się w górę. Izrael Hands stanął z otwartymi ustami i twarzą zwróconą ku mojej — istny posąg zdziwienia i rozczarowania. Korzystając z dogodnej dla mnie chwili, zmieniłem proch w krócicy, następnie zaś, mając broń gotową do strzału i chcąc być podwójnie zabezpieczony, wyciągnąłem nabój z drugiej i naładowałem ją na nowo. Moje nowe zajęcie zbiło z tropu Handsa, gdyż pojął, że przyszła kreska na niego. Po widocznym wahaniu przywlókł się na koniec ciężko ku linom i trzymając puginał w zębach, począł powoli i z trudem wspinać się do góry. Wiele czasu i jęków kosztowało go wleczenie za sobą zranionej nogi, wobec czego spokojnie ukończyłem swe przygotowania, zanim przebył przeszło trzecią część drogi pod górę. Wtedy, trzymając pistolety w obu rękach, przemówiłem do niego: — Jeszcze krok, panie Hands, a roztrzaskam ci mózgownicę! Ludzie umarli nie kąsają, sam o tym wiesz — dodałem z chichotem. Zatrzymał się od razu. Z gry jego twarzy poznałem, że starał się myśleć, ale proces myślowy postępował tak wolno i niesprawnie, że śmiałem się głośno w swej świeżo odkrytej bezpiecznej kryjówce. W końcu, przełknąwszy kilkakrotnie, zaczął mówić, a na twarzy miał wciąż jeszcze ten sam wyraz niebywałego zmieszania. Żeby móc się odezwać, musiał wyjąć z ust puginał, zresztą pozostał nieruchomy. — Jimie! — powiedział — zdaje mi się, że i ty, i ja postąpiliśmy źle, więc powinniśmy zawrzeć układ. Chciałem cię użyć tylko to tej przeprawy. Ale nie mam szczęścia, nie... I zdaje mi się, że będę musiał walczyć, a widzisz, że to ciężko takiemu staremu żeglarzowi... z takim chłopcem okrętowym jak ty, Jimie. Wchłaniałem jego słowa i śmiałem się do rozpuku, czupurnie jak kogut na murku. Wtem znienacka ujrzałem jego prawicę podniesioną do góry. Coś warknęło w powietrzu jak strzała. Poczułem uderzenie, a następnie, ostry ból, i spostrzegłem, że coś mnie przygwoździło za ramię do masztu. Podczas strasznego bólu i oszołomienia owej chwili, nie mogę powiedzieć, czy stało się to z mojej woli, a jestem pewny, że nie celowałem świadomie, oba moje pistolety wypaliły i wypadły mi z rąk. Lecz upadły nie same. Podsternik, wydawszy stłumiony okrzyk, wypuścił z garści linę i głową na dół plusnął w wodę.